Talk:Races of War (3.5e Sourcebook)
Jotas Pics Okay, love the pictures, they are epic, and lovely. I simply think they may be a tad to large... For example, my computer screen isn't near as big as these monsters. Now then, a person could argue that they'd be fine, and that the page doesn't need to look good on every screen, but my computer screen resolution is about average size (1280 x 800). Perhaps they could be better placed, say, at the end of a subarticle of the sourcebook, since they look awesome, but, would stretch out the text of the book otherwise, making it irritating to read/look at. Though, these could be resized and kept where they are. Of course, that'd make mine superfluos, and would prolly make mine need to be removed. Also, while the second pic is an excellent image of a fantasy warscene, I would recommend the first one be used, since it both exemplifies the aim of the Tomes to make awesome characters awesome, and of this book to focus on war. → Rith (talk) 03:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :My bad. On my computer they are sized just big enough to fill all the blank space to the right of the index. Feel free to adjust as is more universally appropriate. -- Jota 04:03, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::kk, fixed that, thing I managed to get a better size for all screen resolutions that still catches a good bit of the detail. Also took of my mock book cover pic since it does really seem superflous now, what with the epic pics that sit on this page. Put some space between them as well, to make the page not feel cluttered (fung-shua). → Rith (talk) 04:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Unfinished armors In the Armor section, many of the light armor bonuses are unlisted or unfinished. :We know. No one's ever gotten around to making stuff awesome enough to flesh them out. Feel free to give it a shot. --Genowhirl 17:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, someone has. You can find updated versions of all the Frank and K stuff (Races of War, Tome of Fiends, etc), plus some community-made material compiled into PDFs here: http://code.google.com/p/awesometome/downloads/list --Neofenrir 18:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Holy shit. That's what I get for not checking the PDF thread on the den... --Genowhirl 18:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Feats Ok, I have a few notes on things that should be improved on the new feat system described here. Blind Fighting Tremor sense seems a bit too much, especially at range of 120 ft. Also, by putting the flat-footed protection at a base attack of +16 Monks and Rogues can’t qualify! I suggest moving the current +16 ability to +11, and splitting the blindsense into 30ft. at +6 and 90ft at +16, thus the character first attains a measure of awareness of their surroundings allowing them to function without their sight while at the same time allowing characters with darkvision, stronger light sources and low light vision to still notice things first, then they begin to hone their ability to react to attackers and ever ranged attacks as they pass through their area of blindsense, only then do the most stalwart of combatants get to extend their senses to a degree that lets them be the first to sense danger. Thus: • +0: You may reroll your miss chances caused by concealment. • +1: While impaired visually, you may move your normal speed without difficulty. • +6: You have Blindsense out to 30', this allows you to know the location of all creatures within 30'. • +11: You cannot be caught flat footed. • +16: Your Blindsense extends out to 90', this allows you to know the location of all creatures within 90'. Combat Looting Umm… you do realize that the feat description reads; “You can put things into your pants in the middle of combat”? That- that just sounds… wrong. It really needs to be reworded to something more along the lines of “You are an expert pilferer who can practice thievery safely in even the most dangerous of circumstance.” The Appraise check as a free action ability gained at a +11 attack bonus should include a notation that you cannot take 10 on this check, though a more detailed examination can be performed later. Command Here a second case where the description seem a bit off. “You lead tiny men,” tiny men? I don’t even know what to do about that one. Elusive Target The +11 ability should require an opposed strength check. The +16 ability needs some limitations to keep it from being used on every attack that would hit you. Expert Tactician Again the description is terrible, it sounds like it was written in another language and then translated into English, and poorly translated at that. “Your awareness of the battlefield lets you take greater tactical advantage of it” would work much better. Great Fortitude Another bad description, well it could work if that was a comma instead of a period, and I had a clue what having a belly like a prism meant. So, since I don’t know how to rephrase that with the same effect intended, I’ll offer this as an alternative: “Your body is tough, it can survive almost anything.” Insightful Strike The +11 ability is using the rules wrong to create an overpowered effect, especially in combination with the +6 ability. A x3 multiplier is already doubled once, and two doublings equal a tripling, thus x3 becomes x4 not x5, and x4 certainly doesn’t become x7! It would probably have to become x5, which is itself insanely high. Mounted Combat “…with an ally that you are sitting on” just isn’t clear enough, I mean sure Mounted Combat is pretty self explanatory, but the description sounds like it applies to riding on the shoulders of a fellow biped and PC as well, which was never intended to be the case. I mean yes, I’m sure it’s doable, but you don’t get any benefit from, or at least not from your training in riding quadrupeds and similar creatures you don’t. It would be best to replace the section quoted above with “…atop a trusted steed.” Favor Bad Link samurai has the level 7 iaijutsu tome when the character has the "edge" he may make an attack of opportunity. Clicking on the highlighted blue link it brings me here that does nothing. :You'll want to go Races of War (3.5e Sourcebook)/Advanced Combat#Base Attack Bonus and Combat Maneuvers for info on The Edge. Will fix link in class. Thanks for pointing that out. --Ganteka Future 06:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC)